Episode 9
April Fools!, known in Japan as It Can't Be~! Yayoi is Changing Schools?! (うそ～！やよいが転校！？ Uso~! Yayoi ga Tēnko?!)https://prettycure.wikia.com/wiki/SmPC09 is the ninth episode of the first season of Glitter Force and the ninth episode overall. Summary ''"Lily plays the perfect prank on Emily for April Fools' Day, but it backfires when Emily tells the entire school before Lily can tell her the truth."''https://www.netflix.com/title/80057968 Synopsis One morning, Lily wakes up to the sound of her superhero alarm clock. She doesn't want to get out of bed at first, but her mom calls to her and says that she made pancakes. This excites Lily and she quickly gets changed and goes downstairs. However, it's April Fools' Day, and her mom didn't actually make pancakes. Lily comes up with an April Fools' joke of her own and says that she failed her math test. When her mom is shocked, Lily is happy to have gotten her back and becomes excited to play similar pranks on her friends. Before Lily leaves for school, her mom warns her to let her friends know she's kidding if she plays jokes on them. Meanwhile, in the Shadow Realm, Brute is drawing a picture of himself making everyone on Earth scared and unhappy. Brooha says that his drawings are good, and Ulric says that Brute would be the perfect person to take on the Glitter Force due to how ferocious and scary he is. Brute becomes stressed because he can't tell whether Brooha and Ulric mean what they say or if it's just an April Fools' joke. He becomes so angry that he leaves right then and there to bring an unhappy ending to Earth. At school, Emily and Candy greet Lily before class starts. Lily comes up with the perfect April Fools' prank: she lies to Emily that she's moving away tomorrow and will have to quit the Glitter Force. Lily is very pleased with herself. However, before Lily can tell Emily it was just a joke, Emily leaves to tell Kelsey the big news. Kelsey and Emily decide to keep Lily's transfer a secret since they both know what it's like to move away. Lily finally catches up to them. She tries to confess the truth to Emily and Kelsey, but the other two are so busy telling Lily how bad they feel for her that Lily can't get a word in. Later, in class, Ms. Mason's printer breaks, so she has to leave class to print her handouts somewhere else. Once she's gone, Emily and Kelsey tell April and Chloe the news. Lily once again tries to tell the group it was a lie, but April and Chloe cut in. Chloe offers her condolences, while April is mad at Lily for not trusting them with such big news. Emily and Kelsey calm April down by suggesting that Lily wanted her last days in Rainbow Hills to be normal. Later, outside of the music room, Lily looks at her Glitter Pact and resolves to tell her friends the truth. Her friends then come up to her, and before they say anything, they remark that she must be worried about having to leave the Glitter Force. The other reassure her that they won't replace her and that she can always be a part of the Glitter Force as long as she has a bookcase to travel through. At lunch, Lily doesn't sit with her friends. Rather, she goes to the roof of the school to make a drawing of herself telling the truth to her friends. This way, she can confess to them without having to speak. The others believe Lily's sitting alone because she's sad about moving away, and Chloe gets an idea to make her feel better. Lily finishes her drawing and is about to give it to her friends. However, a gust of wind blows her drawing away. Right after this, Emily finds Lily and leads her down to the classroom. Once they get right outside the classroom, Kelsey uses the Cherry Blossom Glitter Charm to summon a torrent of cherry blossom petals as decoration. Then, they lead Lily into the classroom, where the class has written a farewell message on the board. Lily also gets a bouquet and a farewell letter. Outside, Brute is prepared to spread havoc when he gets hit in the face with Lily's drawing. Upon realizing that one of the Glitter Force Warriors has told a lie, he smugly realizes that he has psychological ammo against them. The class asks Lily for a farewell speech, but Lily freezes up when she imagines how angry her friends will be once they find out she lied to them. It gets too much for her, so she burst into tears and runs away. Just as Lily's friends reach her, Brute says that Lily needs to get better at drawing and at lying. He then summons an unhappy ending. In response, the girls transform. Brute then turns a rolling pin into a Buffoon. Brute tells the Buffoon to punch the girls, but the Buffoon kicks instead, catching the team off guard. Brute is amused with his lie. Then Brute tells the Buffoon to roll over them. The warriors jump out of the way, but instead of rolling, the Buffoon punches them out of the air. Lucky, Sunny, Spring, and Breeze angrily call out Brute for lying to them, which causes Peace to get even more upset. Brute then reveals that he saw Peace's drawing and tells her that she should keep lying to her friends. The others are confused, but they tell Peace to tell them the truth if she wants to. Lucky reassures her that they'll still be her friend. Encouraged, Peace finally confesses to them that her moving away was just an April Fools' joke. Rather than getting mad at Peace, Sunny instead berates Lucky for falling for the joke. Lucky points out that Sunny fell for it, too, and Sunny claims that she was just playing along. Spring says that they aren't mad at Peace and Breeze says that they're glad she isn't moving. Brute attacks again, but Peace has grown stronger due to her newfound confidence in herself and her friends. Brute once again commands the Buffoon to do something different than it actually does, but Peace doesn't fall for it. Instead, she kicks the Buffoon in the face and defeats it with Sparkle Lightning, netting the group the Pudding Charm. Brute teleports away and everything returns to normal. The girls return to class and Lily tells everyone that she isn't really moving. The class is surprised, but they accept it. Then, Lily's friends tell Lily that they can't trust her anymore. They don't mean it, though; it's just another April Fools' joke to get Lily back. Lily cries tears of happiness, and the entire class laughs. Characters Glitter Force * Emily / Glitter Lucky * Kelsey / Glitter Sunny * Lily / Glitter Peace * April / Glitter Spring * Chloe / Glitter Breeze Pixies * Candy Villains * Brute * Brooha * Ulric * Buffoon Minor Characters * Ms. Mason Trivia * Lily's mother is shown for the first time. ** Lily is the first Glitter Force Warrior to have a parent shown. * In the farewell note, the artist Cornelius apologizes for bullying Lily in Episode 3. * This is the first episode in which the ending theme Run (All Together) plays. Gallery References Category:Episodes Category:Glitter Force (series) Category:Https://glitterforce.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Glitter Force (series) Season 1 EpisodesGlitter Force (series)